parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
Parker Lot
Parker Lot 'is a webcomic that began May 29, 2009, written and illustrated by BuddyComics. The comic features a middle school student named Matt Parker, the titular character, and his life at school, home, and in his hometown, with his best friends Jim, Scooter Williams, and Robby the Robot and his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Parker. The comic features regular comedy, slapstick humor, and even dark humor with graphic violence sometimes a subject. The comic has been running since it first began and airs currently weekly. The comic began as a pilot called "Drugs" which featured a college student on a trip in his basement. That then inspired a short strip about a family called The Parkers and then Parker Lot, which changed slightly before becoming a webcomic. The comic has been added to several sites such as deviantART, SheezyArt, DrunkDuck, and it even got a wiki. Parker Lot has recieved positive reviews based on the humor of the comics and the characters and concept. Since it has began, the comic had its first story arc in October with The Parker Lot Halloween Special, which introduced Scooter Williams for the first time. As of October 18, 2009, the comic has had 19 posted and has 12 more planned for the rest of the year, making the total of comics for 2009 up to 29. BuddyComics has also stated that Parker Lot will return for 2010. Origins ''Main articles: "Drugs" and "Parker Lot (original concept)" After struggles to make a new project, BuddyComics made a short cartoon called "Drugs" in March 2009 on his computer. After long work, BuddyComics abandoned the cartoon and left it unfinished. However, in May that year, he designed a little comic for fun called '''The Parkers, featuring a family of two parents (Mr. and Mrs. Parker) a middle school student (Matt Parker), an older brother, and a younger brother. The idea was changed a little bit, without the brothers, and featured Matt and other kids who would become Jim, Scooter Williams, and Robby the Robot in a secret club. He later added more kids such as football players, cool kids, nerds, and teachers. The comic featured a new style of cartooning other than his previous comics. Then that month, after small edits on characters and new synopsis, Parker Lot debuted on deviantART with a few promotional images and two comic strips. A YouTube account was created also, for animations to be added later. The comic proved to be successful with many people asking when Parker Lot would begin. The comic later made its way to such sites as DrunkDuck, SheezyArt, Newgrounds, and many others. Sypnosis The comic deals with the life of Matt Parker, his parents, best friends Jim and Scooter, and other people he meets in life. He ends up in much trouble with the conflicts Jim gets the two into. His two parents do not understand him, neither do his best friends Jim, who is unusually unintelligent than Matt, or Scooter, who is the smartest student and his class and proved it by building a robot which he named Robby. Matt is usually at school having problems with his teachers and sometimes tries to fit in with the real world. Themes Parker Lot is an average comedy strip, which features slapstick comedy and double entendres throughout each comic. Some comedy can be very dark, such as Jim ripping off his own arm after misunderstanding that Matt needed a hand. Some comedy however, is more Looney Tunes-like humor such as Jim getting crushed by an anvil instead of slipping on a banana in front of him. The character Matt is given a typical personality of feeling one of his own and sometimes misunderstood by others. The comic also deals with average problems and sometimes parodies real topics in life. Characters Main article: List of characters , Principal Fredericks, Mrs. Scald, Matt's Dog, BuddyComics, Mr. Parker; Mrs. Parker, Tom, Skeleton; Baby, Scooter Williams, Robby the Robot, Matt Parker, Jim)]] *'Matt Parker' is a middle school student and main character, aged about 12. He likes video games, cartoons, but isn't the best student in his class. He has two parents, his mom and dad, and a dog named Doug. His best friend is Jim, who is less smarter than him and Matt usually gets in trouble Jim causes. However, they remain good friends overall. He wears a green shirt, jeans, and wavy, black hair. His full name is a combination of Matt Stone and Trey Parker, of South Park fame, as a homage. **First appearance: #001 - School (May 30, 2009) *'Jim' is Matt's best friend, the same age as Matt. He is the worst student in the class and often gets hurt or catches on fire. His problems usually get Matt involved and he has to find a way out of trouble. Sometimes, he goes to great lengths to rip off his entire arm. He appears the most, next to Matt, who is the lead character. He wears a gray sweatshirt, jeans, and seems to have a 50's-like blonde hair. **First appearance: #006 - Lending(June 24, 2009) *[[Scooter Williams|'Scooter Williams']] is the smartest student in the entire class and the whole school. He has more different intrests than his peers, such as studying, reading, and schoolwork. He once built a robot in the Robotics class at his school whom he would name Robby. Scooter won the Nobel Prize for Physics for this accomplishment and making one of the first robots ever. He has hair similar to Matt's, has a red-yellow striped shirt, jeans, and is the only one of his friends to wear glasses. **First appearance: #017 - The Parker Lot Halloween Special, Part One (October 5, 2009) *'Robby the Robot '''is an award-winning robot that is considered one of the first ever. He was built by Scooter in 2004 in the Robotics class. This achievement later got Scooter the Nobel Prize for Physics. Robby is actually smarter than Scooter, featuring unlimited information that is able to be reached. Robby has tentacle-like arms and also has a red torso that looks like a shirt. **First appearance: TBA *'Walter "Wally" Parker' and 'Susan Woodman Parker, better known as '''Mr. and Mrs. Parker, are Matt's parents. Walter Parker met Susan Woodman in a resturant when she was a waitress. They married in 1989, and had a child eight years later, who they named Matt. Matt's parents do not seem to understand Matt at all. In fact, they can get quite annoyed with him when he doesn't follow directions exactly or misplaces things. **First appearance: #005 - Glue (Mrs. Parker) and #007 - Playing (Mr. Parker) Comics Main article: List of comics Comic strip The comic currently airs in short, three-panel strips that start with the event in the first, climax in the second, and punch-line in the third. Comics are posted weekly, although they are sometimes delayed. Some instances of delay include a nearly-month long hiatus of Parker Lot, when the design was changed to avoid confusion of another comic. Sometimes, comics are split into parts of a big comic that continues within weeks. Story arcs For certain times, story arcs are the focus of the strip. Some story arcs include the first two comics which were together as two parts of one long story arc of Matt's first day of school. The two comics were only two of the comics originally made for the original concept of Parker Lot. The first official story arc of Parker Lot was the Halloween special. Format The comic from the first all the way to the end of the Halloween special was in regular comic strip form, with white and simple letters that said, "Parker Lot, created by BuddyComics". Before the Special ended, BuddyComics premiered a new look to look more updated with black colors and green letters with the original title and including they year that the comic was made, which was 2009 at the time of the new format. Production BuddyComics makes his comics with MS Paint and sometimes, if necessary, edits them on Paint.NET. He makes the comics usually weekly and sometimes they end being made daily or even monthly. He says that the easiest character to draw is Jim and the hardest is Scooter. He also says drawing Matt and Scooter is a very difficult task when doing so. He usually makes in .bmp or .png file so it's easier to edit and he only adds .jpg and .gif for the final edit. Making a comic takes only about a few minutes and in some cases, for even a hour. BuddyComics mostly draws with his laptop but finds a regular home computer the best to draw with. BuddyComics often adds himself in the comic sometimes a prominent character or in crowd scenes. In the first twenty comics of Parker Lot, the design of the comic strip resembled a newspaper comic strip with all white and the words, "Parker Lot - Created by BuddyComics". After The Halloween Special, the comic went through a new format with darker colors and a black background. The font was changed at the top with green and the words, "Created by BuddyComics, 2009" was added at the bottom. The font in each speechbubble was changed to look more modern. Influences See also: Cultural references The main influences of Parker Lot are the styling and humor of Edd Gould, creator of Eddsworld, who he added as a cameo in the first comic posted. Some other people who inspired BuddyComics into animating include Matt Groening, creator of The Simpsons and Futurama, Seth McFarlane of Family Guy, and Trey Parker and Matt Stone of South Park, whose names inspired Matt's full name. The first look of Parker Lot looked more like Eddsworld and the second look resembled more Simpsons-like eyes. Matt's appearance was based on BuddyComics' best friend, who happens to be a fan of the show. Matt's personality was based more on Malcolm in the Middle, however. Some of the comedy and slapstick humor came from Tom and Jerry-era cartoons from Hanna-Barbera and Tex Avery. Many parodies have been added to shows, movies, video games, comics, and paintings in drawings and the comics of Parker Lot. BuddyComics also claims the animated series, "Phineas and Ferb" with a majority of kids helped inspire him to make Parker Lot. Reception The comic opened to generally positive reviews on all of its sites with many positive favorites, comments, ratings, and watchers/subscribers on the official channels. Even Edd Gould, of Eddsworld fame, commented positively on one of BuddyComics' videos on YouTube. Some other fans include Fr33z3Dry, the creator of Jerk Wadz, a fellow Drunk Duck/deviantART webcomic. The comic has also had high anticipation for upcoming comics and even the Halloween Special. National Matt Parker Day Main article: National Matt Parker Day To celebrate Parker Lot, BuddyComics made September 29, 2009 to be called '''National Matt Parker Day '''in honor the character Matt Parker. The celebrations included an art contest to make fan art of Parker Lot and many other small celebrations. See also *BuddyComics *The BuddyComics and Turtwig70 Show *Drugs External links *http://www.parkerlot.deviantart.com *http://www.buddycomics.newgrounds.com *http://www.buddycomics.sheezyart.com *http://www.drunkduck.com/Parker_Lot/index.php